Survivor Series: Meg and WWE vs The Griffins
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: How do you deal with abusers? By having some wrestlers team up with you and fight them in a traditional 5 on 5 Survivor Series elimination tag team match. Trust me, you'll love it, or my name isn't Adolf Ramirez Clark. And it's fucking not. The name has changed because other than Samoa Joe, these guys aren't in NXT anymore, or never went to NXT, in AJ Styles' case.
1. Chapter 1

Survivor Series: Meg and NXT vs. The Griffins

Meg had had it! She was sick of the constant abuse her so called "family" put her through every day for no apparent reason. She wanted revenge on them if it was the last thing she did! One day, during an NXT live event, she saw the debut of AJ Styles, one of, if not, the greatest performer TNA ever had. This gave her an idea, AJ had been abused as a kid, so he might know how she felt. She then snuck backstage and saw AJ getting ready to leave. She made her move.

"Uh, are you the AJ Styles?" Meg asked a little nervous, because she used to love watching AJ Styles on TNA after a long night of abuse from her family. AJ turned to her and gave her a smile. "Yes I am. Always nice to meet a fan. Cone for an autograph? Or a picture?" AJ told and asked her. "No, no. I just came to ask you something. My family has been abusing me for a long time, and I was wondering if you wanted to help me?" Meg told him.

AJ began to tense up, remembering all the times his drunken asshole of a father would beat the crap out of him for no reason. "I would love to help you," AJ said, "But I'm going to get some more wrestlers to help us. Come with me," AJ instructed her as they went to the locker room.

 **The Next Day…**

Meg, for the first time in a long time, had a huge smile on her face. When she walked in the door, she was immediately pushed down by her whore mother, Lois. "Meg, where the hell were you! You didn't cook us any dinner and we had to order out," Lois said as she attempted to bitch slap Meg. Meg dodged the slap and flipped her off. "Oh, sorry Mom. I was just meeting some friends," Meg said with a wicked smirk on her face.

Peter suddenly burst out laughing. "Yeah right! You don't have any friends," Peter laughed. Then, he got punched in the face so hard, he went through the wall. The puncher was none other than the 360 pound Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe. "Ow! What the hell, man?" Peter yelled at the large wrestler. "The name's Samoa Joe, asswipe. It makes me sick knowing that this awesome girl is with a shit family like you," Joe said while he was glaring down Lois and Peter.

"And who are you to judge our family just because of what she says?" Lois yelled back at him. Just then, Stewie was thrown down the stairs along with Chris. The hurler was NXT newcomer Apollo Crews. "Man, these guys didn't even put up a fight. It makes me wonder why Meg didn't kick your punk asses years ago," Apollo said while standing on Stewie's head.

"Hey, leave my sons alone," Peter said, before trying to go after Apollo Crews. When Peter got up, he was kicked in the head by a wrestler from the WWE, but was an NXT superstar himself and was a devoted family man, none other than Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens. "You people call yourselves parents, it makes me sick to my stomach," Kevin said before he kicked Peter in the head again. "Oh, look who's talking," Lois fired back, "You leave your family practically all year just to please a bunch of drunk losers," Lois said. Kevin got angry, grabbed Lois by the throat, and threw her against the wall.

"Listen you dumb bitch! I love my kids and my wife and it hurts whenever I'm away from them. You and your pathetic family abuse your daughter just for a fucking kick," Kevin screamed in her face. "Damn right, there is a special place in Hell for people like you," Apollo agreed. Peter got up and started talking. "Look, it's just Meg. Nobody likes Meg," Peter said as he tried to defend him and his family. "We like her," Apollo said. AJ then came into the house around that time, and started beating on Peter until Apollo and Samoa Joe pulled him off. "Drunk Motherfucker!" AJ screamed at Peter before spitting on him.

Just then and entire argument and fight erupted between the family and the wrestlers. The fight was destroying the hose, and everything in it. Meg then pulled out a gun, and shot a bullet through the ceiling and got everyone's attention. "OK, we need to settle this once and for all. I say since Survivor Series is around the corner, we have a good ol' fashion Survivor Series match. If I win, you all go to jail and/or an orphanage for ruining my life," Meg said while pointing at her family.

Lois got face to face with her and growled at her. "Fine! But if we win, you have to sign this contract saying that you're going to be our slave for the rest of your natural life," Lois said while laughing evilly, while shoving the contract in her face. "Where the hell did you get that?" Samoa Joe asked, legitimately curious. "You can find anything on the internet, like that time we found that midget with chicken pox," Peter said. There was about to be a cutaway, but AJ kicked it out. "NOBODY GIVES TWO SHITS ABOUT YOUR STUPID CUTAWAYS!" AJ screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I kind of wanted to see it," Joe said. "No you don't. WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES. SEE YOU IN ATLANTA GEORGIA," AJ screamed again before the NXT guys left with Meg. The Griffins looked perplexed. "Well, you are all screwed," Brian said before he left. "Wait, you're not gonna help us?" Peter asked, offended. "No, you guys deserve pretty much everything you've got coming. And, I'm really looking forward to see you guys in jail for everything you've done." As Brian left in his Prius, Lois grabbed the phone and called someone to help them in the match.

 **Who is there mystery partner?**

 **Can AJ and Kevin keep their emotions in check?**

 **Will Scott Stanford finally replace fucking Byron Saxton?**

 **Will Boze and Sue from Fairy Tail get a spin off?**

 **And will death row finally kill fucking Darlie Routier?**

 **Find the answers to at least some of these questions in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 **The Day of Survivor Series…**

Lois had formed an ingenious plan for their match at Survivor Series; bring back a dead wrestler so that they would be able to have the element of surprise and so that none of the other participants would be able to plan for him. She couldn't think of a person to bring back, but when she did find out, it would ensure their victory, ad they would make Meg their bitch for the rest of her life and treat her like the piece of crap that they thought she was. But, for some reason, their fans didn't think that. In fact, part of the reason that Lois was so angry that the fans were, in her mind, turning their backs on her and her family and starting to go on the side of that little girl she never loved, Meg.

'How dare they! After all the entertainment we've provided over the years, these people should be a little more respectful towards us. It's all Meg's fault!' Lois thought angrily. "Lois, are you having in inner monologue again?" Peter asked. "Yeah, Peter. Hey, do you still have Death's number?" Lois asked. "Oh, I get what you're getting at. You're planning on having Death kill Meg and everyone on her team so we can win by default," Peter explained in a stupid tone.

Sometimes, Lois wondered about him. "No, Peter. We're going to have him bring a dead wrestler back for the night so we can get Meg to be our personal slave," Lois explained in a way that she hoped that Peter could understand. "Cool! Can I get his autograph?" Peter said in an excited tone. He had always been a huge wrestling fan, despite people saying that it's all fake (which it's fucking not!). "NO! We're just going to have him help us beat Meg and the NXT guys," Lois said. They had Connie D'Amico, Meg's lead bully, to help them with the promise that Meg would be her slave too, and Chris was training. He personally didn't want to train because he was lazy like his Dad, but his parents told him that when Meg was his slave, she would do everything he wanted, so Chris agreed to train hard. Lois then showed off a little smirk. 'Hm, I wonder how that little failed abortion is doing,' Lois wondered.

 **Meanwhile, with Meg and Team NXT…**

AJ had run out of punching bags. He had beaten the ones with Meg's family's image so much, that they became pulp. "Woah, AJ, take it easy with the punching bags. Save it for those assholes," Apollo said while lifting some weights. "Sorry, Apollo. I just can't wait to get my hands on those pathetic excuses for people. I just heard Meg's head bully is going to be on their team, and they have a mystery partner," AJ said while reducing another innocent punching bag to a mess of cloth and torn pictures.

Meanwhile, Samoa Joe and Kevin Owens were teaching Meg the ropes (pun intended) of fighting inside a wrestling ring. Meg had made significant progress, even taking Samoa Joe down with a jumping clothesline. "Wow, Meg, you're doing a damn good job. You're a natural," Kevin complimented. "Yeah, you know, I used wrestling to get away from my family, and I was considered a natural too," AJ said. "I just can't wait to get my hands on them. And I want to make sure you guys get a few good hits in too," Meg said as she was laughing along with the others.

 **The Day of Survivor Series…**

"Hello, WWE Universe, I'm Michael Cole. Alongside JBL for tonight's Survivor Series," Michael Cole said as the show started. "That's right, and due to a lack of interest in Byron Saxton, we have Scott Stanford filling in for that loser," JBL said, not hiding the fact that he didn't miss Byron Saxton one bit. "That's right my friends, and I have news that Meg Griffin would be teaming up with NXT superstars and a debuting NXT superstar to take on her shit family and her bully. This is gonna be fun," Scott said before the entrances began.

 **(Fight by CFO$ plays)**

"The following is a traditional Survivor Series tag team match. Making their way to the ring; Kevin Owens, Samoa Joe, and Apollo Crews," Lillian Garcia said, announcing the arrival of the good team.

"Michael, with this team, I don't know how if there's anyone who can make this team more powerful than they already are," Scott said, as he was thinking who could possibly be the mystery partner. "I don't know, Scott. What I do know is the superstar has traveled around the world and has won championships around the world as well," Michael answered. "Shhh, I think the partner is coming," JBL said in a whisper.

 **(Demi-Gods plays)**

"And their partners, Meg Griffin and AJ Styles," Lillian said as the roof of the building might as well have exploded with the eruption of cheers that went on in the arena. "Oh my God, it's AJ Styles," Michael Cole explained with a lot of excitement and surprise in his voice. "This is amazing. This man is one of the few good things to ever come out of TNA, and probably the only reason people watched TNA," JBL said while bashing TNA and hyping AJ Styles at the same time.

When Meg went into the ring, she was taken aback in a good way with the way the crowd responded to her. She was usually a hated character, but since her family's dark side had been exposed, she was seen in a different light and was happy. However, that happiness quickly went away when she heard, for some reason, the Nation of Domination theme song **(also known as one of the worst theme songs I've ever heard)**. This signaled the arrival of her family, and Connie. And with them, came boos from the crowd.

"And their opponents, Team Griffin," Lillian Garcia said with a lot less enthusiasm than before, not even bothering to say their names. "Well, it looks like that Team Griffin is missing a player," Scott said, observing this fact despite boos filling the air of the arena. "Yeah, you're right, Scott," JBL agreed. Lois Griffin then asked for a microphone, but the tech guy just walked in the opposite direction, completely ignoring her. Lois growled in frustration and asked Peter to get a microphone so that she could address to the WWE universe.

The universe continued to boo as Lois put the microphone to her mouth. "Can you all shut up for a second? I have an announcement regarding our mystery partner," Lois said in a pissed off voice. The crowd than began chanting "Lois has herpes", an homage to the ECW crowd chanting "Lita has herpes". "No I don't. Anyway, our mystery partner resided here in this backwoods state of Georgia," Lois said while the crowd booed even louder when hearing that she had insulted their state.

"He was also a former World Heavyweight Champion in both WCW and WWE," Lois hinted. "He also beat Triple H and had a Wrestlemania Moment at Wrestlemania 20," Lois continued as the crowd already had their guess. "GOLDBERG, GOLDBERG, GOLDBERG!" the crowd chanted. "Could it be true? Could one of the worst families on TV have recruited Goldberg?" Michael Cole said as the camera panned to the entrance where the mystery partner was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg Griffin and NXT vs. the Griffins (Chapter 3)

The crowd, Meg, and her teammates (Kevin Owens, AJ Styles, Samoa Joe, and Apollo Crews) were waiting with baited breath for the Griffin's partner. Then, "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace plays and the arena is confused. This can't be Chris Benoit; he's dead after he killed his wife, son, and himself. "Fellas, who do you think this is?" Scott asked. "I don't know, Scott. The Griffins may have gotten someone from the indie scene or…" JBL never got to finish his sentence because he saw who was coming out.

It was indeed Chris Benoit. Big muscles, hair slicked all the way back, and the same front tooth missing as he went to the Griffin's corner. "WHAT THE HOLY HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Michael Cole screamed, not believing his eyes. "This…this…this can't be," JBL said quietly, with a hint of fear in his voice. "He's…supposed to be gone…he was cremated…he shouldn't be here," Scott said, as even he was scared of what was in front of him.

Even Meg and her team were a little on edge. Chris took his place on the apron, and Connie started out for the Griffins while Apollo Crews started out for Meg's team. The announcers didn't say anything for a couple of minutes due to them still being in shock about Chris Benoit coming back from the dead to help the Griffins.

The bell rang, and Apollo started the match by hitting a leaping clothesline on Connie, before lifting her up for the spinning Powerbomb. Apollo taunted to the Griffins before finishing the job with a standing moonsault. Apollo then covered Connie.

Ref: 1…2…3

Connie had been eliminated, and while she was walking back, the Griffins were insulting her. Chris Griffin came into the match and attacked Apollo with right and left hands. Chris then irish whipped Apollo into the corner, and hit him with a corner clothesline. Chris then tried to suplex Apollo, but he blocked it and tagged Kevin Owens into the match. Kevin Owens starts pummeling Chris until the ref pulls him off. Kevin flips the bird at the rest of the Griffin team and tags in Samoa Joe.

Scott: Joe off the tag. Sorry about the lack of commentary, everybody, I…we…we're just still in shock of Chris Benoit back in a WWE ring

JBL: What he did was unforgivable; he belongs with that gaggle of idiots.

Cole: Well, to recap, Connie was eliminated very early, and Samoa Joe is not in the ring hitting Chris with multiple knife edge chops.

Samoa Joe then sets Chris up on the top rope, and sets him up for the Muscle Buster, but Chris rakes Joe's eye, and hits a flying clothesline. Chris then tags in his dad, who gets stuff thrown at him by the crowd. He does not notice, however, as he starts stomping a mudhole into Samoa Joe. Joe, however, is able to throw Peter back into their corner and tag Meg into the match. The crowd goes into a cheering frenzy when Meg leaves the apron and comes into the ring. She has her eyes locked on Peter, anger from the years of abuse flowing through her veins.

Peter does not take her seriously and slaps her right across the face. Meg gets angry and hits a front chop block before punching Peter in the face so much that the referee has to pull her off Peter.

Cole: 18 years of anger and hatred is coming to a head here tonight.

Scott: Peter deserves every last punch he gets.

Peter then runs into is corner and tags Chris back into the match, and Meg hits him in the face with a knee, and throws Chris into her corner before tagging Kevin Owens back into the match. Meg and Kevin Owens hit a double superkick on Chris, and Kevin throws him across the ring, and when he comes back, connects with the Pop up Powerbomb. Kevin then pins Chris Griffin.

Ref: 1…2…3

And then there were three; Lois, Peter, and Chris Benoit. All 5 of the members of Meg's team were still there. How will the Griffins gain an advantage? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Meg and WWE vs The Griffins**

Peter and Lois were shocked. Benoit and Connie had been eliminated by Apollo Crews and Kevin Owens respectively. They had Chris Benoit, but the odds were not in their favor. They decided to have Benoit fight for them. Benoit started chopping Kevin Owens until Kevin threw Benoit into their corner and tagged in Apollo Crews. Apollo and Kevin hit a double team suplex, and Kevin hit a running senton on Benoit.

Scott: Amazing teamwork by Kevin Owens and Apollo Crews.

Apollo attempted a standing moonsault, but Benoit got his knees up, and hit a snap suplex on Apollo, before hitting him with repeated elbows. Benoit then grabbed Apollo by his waist and hit three German suplexes on Apollo. Benoit then tagged in Peter. Peter hit a leg drop on Apollo before putting him in a headlock. Apollo kicked his way free, but Peter knocked him back down with a couple of punches to the face, and tagged Benoit back into the match.

JBL: The Griffins…are in…control?

Michael: And remember the stipulation, if Meg's team loses, she'll have to be their slaves for the rest of her life.

Benoit then hit some chops on Apollo before hitting him with a Northern Lights suplex. Benoit tried going for the pin, but Apollo kicked out at 2. Benoit then put Apollo in the Crippler Crossface. Apollo tried to make it to the ropes, but Benoit was able to pull him back to the center of the ring. After another minute in the hold, Apollo taps out, eliminating him from the match.

After Apollo is eliminated, Samoa Joe comes into the match, and starts jabbing Benoit in the midsection before hitting him with the Chimera-Plex (German suplex, followed by a dragon suplex, followed by a bridging X-Plex). Benoit then went into the corner in an attempt to recover, but Samoa Joe took the opportunity to hit him with a CCS Enziguri. Samoa Joe went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Lois broke the pin by kicking Joe in the face. Joe then grabbed her by the back and hit her with a German suplex, to the delight of the fans. However, Benoit took this opportunity to hit a chop block on Joe. Benoit then began hitting elbows and knees on the leg of Samoa Joe before locking in the Sharpshooter. Unlike Apollo, Joe was able to make it to the ropes, forcing Benoit to release the hold. Joe then hits a small package on Benoit.

Ref: 1…2

Benoit gets out of the small package, and exchanges chops with Joe. Joe gets the advantage by hitting an atomic drop, a big boot, and a running senton. Joe then picks Benoit up and attempts to lock in the Coniqua Clutch, but Benoit kicks Joe in the leg he had been working during the match to make Joe let go. Benoit then picks Joe up, and from his days as the Wild Pegasus, hits Wild Bomb on Joe. Benoit then looks at Meg's tea, and does hit cut throat taunt to them before going to the top rope. Benoit then connects with the diving headbutt on Joe, and pins him.

Ref: 1…2…3

Scott: I can't believe this. The teams are even.

The members of each team then go into the ring, and start attacking each other. Meg goes after Lois, AJ goes after Peter, and Kevin attacks Benoit. Eventually, Meg, Lois, AJ, and Peter leave the ring, making Chris and Kevin the legal men. Chris attempts to hit a snap suplex on Kevin, but he blocks it and hits a Go Home Driver instead. Kevin then goes for another running senton, but Chris blocks it by holding his knees up, and locks Kevin in the Sharpshooter.

JBL: Sharpshooter locked in! Will Kevin tap out?

Michael: Kevin is fighting for the freedom of an abused woman. He won't give up that easily.

Michael was right, as Kevin used his legs to push Benoit into the turnbuckle head first, and Chris sits in the corner. Kevin then gets up, flips the Griffins off, and hits a Cannonball on Benoit. Kevin then tags AJ into the match, and they hit a Hart Attack on Benoit. AJ then goes back to the ring apron and waits for Benoit to get up. When Benoit does get up, AJ hits the Phenomenal Forearm on Benoit and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

Scott: CHRIS BENIOT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED WITH THE PHENOMENAL FOREARM!

Michael: PETER AND LOIS ARE ON THEIR OWN!

Peter and Lois are furious and start badmouthing Benoit. Lois slaps Benoit in the face, and that makes Benoit angry. He hits a German suplex on Lois, and then starts hitting Peter with chops before hitting him with a German suplex. Chris then slimes at Meg, points at the Griffins, and does his cut throat gesture, telling Meg to destroy the Griffins. Meg, AJ, and Kevin were happy to oblige.

 **Samoa Joe and Apollo Crews are gone, Benoit was eliminated, and he attacks the Griffins! What will happen next? That' coming up in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meg and WWE vs The Griffins (Chapter 5)

Lois and Peter got up after just being attacked by Chris Benoit after provoking him. Lois and Peter realized that Meg, Kevin Owens, and AJ Styles were still in the match and looking at them with pure hate in their eyes. Lois and Peter tried to talk their way out of the match, but Meg and AJ went after Lois, while Kevin went after Peter. Meg and AJ hit various double team moves onto Lois before going back in their corner.

Scott: Lois getting a lesson in tag team wrestling right there.

JBL: She should get lessons on how to be a good mother while she's at it.

Meanwhile, Kevin and Peter were exchanging elbows in the ring. Peter hit a knee to Kevin's midsection and picked him up for a suplex, but Kevin countered the move into a package fallaway slam and hit a senton right after it. Kevin then went to the top rope, and went for a frog splash, but Peter got his knees up, and went to tag Lois into the match, but realized that Lois was still out due to AJ and Meg's double team.

Michael: Ha! What an idiot!

Scott: Kevin's back up and he looks mad.

Kevin hits Peter with a german suplex, and goes back to the top rope. This time, he hits a double jump moonsault on Peter. Kevin then calls for the Pop up Powerbomb, but Peter rolls out of the rings. As Kevin tries to get Peter back in the ring, Lois gets up on the apron and distracts the referee, which allows Peter to kick Kevin Owens below the belt. Peter then tags in Lois before hitting a Powerbomb on Kevin Owens. Lois goes up to the top rope, and hits a leg drop on Kevin and pins him.

Ref: 1…2…3

Scott: h…H…HOW!?

Michael: How the hell did these two eliminate a former two time intercontinental champion?

Kevin argues with the ref, but the ref says that his decision is final. Before Kevin could argue more, Peter and Lois attack Kevin and throw him out of the ring. The crowd responded with loud boos and by throwing things at them. Meg and AJ respond by attacking Peter and Lois. AJ sends Peter out of the ring, while Meg starts pounding on Lois in the ring.

JBL: Meg getting some well deserved hits on her stupid slut of a mother

Lois tries to beg Meg to stop, but Meg doesn't hesitate in throwing more punches at her before throwing her into the corner to throw some kicks, as a tribute to Daniel Bryan. Meanwhile, AJ had been beating Peter up on the outside. AJ threw Peter over the steel steps, and went to the top of the steel steps and waited for Peter. AJ then went for the Phenomenal Forearm off of the stairs, but Peter countered it into a Powerbomb on the concrete. Peter then got an idea.

Scott: What does Peter have planned for AJ?

JBL: HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR TABLE, FATASS!

Peter started moving all the stuff off of the announce table. Then, he found the Mountain Dew that the announcers never drink, and took Michael Cole's

Cole: Yeah, because you really need more calories.

Peter then tried to put AJ through the table, but AJ fought back with some punches. Peter responded by throwing AJ over the announce table. Peter then threw the table over AJ, along with the steel steps, and some chairs, burying AJ.

JBL: That fat moron just buried AJ Styles right in front of us.

Peter then went into the ring and stomped on Meg, allowing Lois to take control. Lois and Peter then began punching her in the corner, until the ref told Peter to get back to the apron.

 **Meg's team taking a turn for the worst. Kevin has been eliminated, and AJ has been buried under debris. Will Meg be able to survive?**


	6. Chapter 6

Meg and WWE vs The Griffins

In the ring, Meg was all by herself. Her parents managed to eliminate Kevin Owens, and bury AJ Styles under the announce table and the ring steps. Meg was afraid, but she wasn't going to let it show. Meg went after Peter and Lois with forearms and punches to the face. Meg then tried kicking Peter's legs, but Peter didn't budge, so Meg hit a shotgun dropkick on Peter, which sent him to the corner, and Lois tags in.

Lois comes in and tries to hit a clothesline, but Meg kicks Lois in the gut and hits Lois with her own clothesline. Meg then hits a leg drop on Lois before going to the top rope. Before Meg could dive off the top rope, Peter pushed Meg off of the top rope, sending her crashing to the canvas. Lois saw what happened and went to cover Meg.

Ref: 1…2

Meg kicked out and Lois started stomping on her. Lois then throws Meg into the corner and continues to stomp a mudhole into Meg.

Scott: Meg had everything under control, until Peter cheated.

JBL: Surprising that fat turd knew how to think ahead.

Lois then chokes Meg with her foot in the corner, and tags Peter into the match. Peter shoves his ass into Meg's face and farts in it, much to the crowd's chagrin. Peter then copies Rikishi, and shakes his ass in front of Meg before using the Stink Face on her. Peter used up the entire 5 count to torture Meg with the Stink Face. Peter then hits a jumping elbow drop on Meg and goes for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

Cole: Wow, who knew Peter could jump that high?

JBL: He probably saw a doughnut in the sky and was trying to reach it.

Peter then nails Meg with a big boot. Peter then tells the crowd that Meg wasn't worth the gum under his shoe. Peter then took the gum off of his shoe, and shoves it into Meg's mouth before punching her in the face until the ref pulled him off of her. Meg got a small cut just above her eyebrows from the beating, and got worse once Peter rammed her face into the turnbuckle. Peter then tags Lois into the match, and they take turns punching Meg in the face and body.

Scott: Meg taking an unbelievable amount of punishment in this match.

Lois then slapped Meg in the face before picking her up and hitting a snap suplex. Lois then put Meg in a fujiwara armbar, but Meg wouldn't tap out. Just then, AJ got out of the burial site, and got back on the apron, reaching for the tag. Meg then got up, and hit a stunner so that Lois would release the armbar. Meg and Lois both made the tag to AJ and Peter respectively. AJ hit Peter with 2 clotheslines, a Pele kick, and a knee to the back of the head. AJ then went back on the apron, and hit a springboard 450 splash on Peter. Before AJ could go for the pin, Lois kicked him in the gut, before Meg hit her with a diving dropkick. Peter then punched AJ in the face and went for the pin.

Ref: 1…2

AJ kicked out, much to Peters shock. Peter then went to the 2nd rope, and attempted an elbow drop. However, AJ rolled out of the way and went back to the apron. AJ then hit the Phenomenal Forearm on Peter, but Peter still didn't go down. AJ then lifter Peter's near 300 pound body in position for the Styles Clash, and hits it before going for the pin.

Scott: Woah, fellas. Did you see that feat of strength from AJ?

Ref: 1…2…3

Lois was the only one left, and she knew it. Lois tried to run, but AJ caught her with another Pele kick. AJ then tagged Meg into the match, who went to Lois, and hit the Styles Clash on her, and also locked Lois in the Calf Crusher. Lois resisted for a little while, but in the end, she just couldn't take the pan anymore, and tapped out.

*Bell rings*

Lillian Garcia: Here are your winners, Meg and AJ Styles. *Crowd erupted into cheers*

JBL: MEG DID IT! SHE DEFEATED HER FAMILY ONCE AND FOR ALL!

Scott: Absolutely. She can be her own person, without worrying about bullying or abuse.

Cole: And look, the officers are here to honor the stipulation of the Griffins and Connie going to jail.

Per the match stipulation, some police officers took Peter, Chris, and Connie away. All of them were looking at a lengthy stay in jail or a juvenile detention center. Lois realized that the cops were behind her and ran out of the ring. Lois grabbed a microphone, and got down on her knees. "Meg, sweetie, please don't do this. You're father forced me to do this. I never wanted to hurt you. You're my daughter and I love you. I'll rip up the contract, and we could have the life you've always wanted, but please, don't make me have to go to jail," Lois begged.

The crowd booed, which told Meg that they didn't believe her either. "Lois, I have one thing to say to that request…" Meg said before pointing at the stage.

(No Way by CFO$ plays)

No Way Jose comes down to the ring while dancing and the crowd chanting "No Way Jose". Jose went into the ring, and looked at Lois. He then hit Lois with his Fastball Punch, which leveled her. "…No Way Jose," Meg said to the cheers of the crowd. The officers took Lois into custody while No Way Jose danced with Meg and AJ in the ring. Soon, Apollo Crews, Samoa Joe, and Kevin Owens came out and danced along with them, celebrating Meg's freedom at long last.

 **Why did I decide to include No Way Jose in this? I don't know, it felt like there should be a party in the ring, and No Way Jose was a partier. I'm thinking of doing an epilogue chapter, detailing how Meg got into the WWE and the success she has. Oh, and Stewie wasn't in this because he doesn't actually hate Meg, he just did it because the family taught him to, so he was staying with Brian at a local hotel, watching the match, and cheering Meg on the entire time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meg Griffin and WWE vs. the Griffins

 **1 year later…**

Meg was finally ready to make her official NXT debut. She was supposed to go one on one with Eva Marie in her first ever match. Before she left, Samoa Joe, one of the people who helped put her family behind bars and helped train her for the past year, walked up to her. "Hey, Meg. I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight," Joe told her. Meg smiled at him and said with a smirk. "Oh please, if anything, Eva will just botch her way through the match," Meg said with a laugh as Joe started laughing too. "Well, I gotta go; got an NXT title to defend after your match. See you around" Joe said as he left. Meg then heard Eva Marie's music playing, and knew that it was almost time for her to go out.

Eva Marie was in the ring, the crowd booing her as they awaited her opponent. "Strike Back" by We As Human plays, and the crowd goes into a frenzy when Meg shows up on the stage, wearing a black cape, black singlet, and purple gloves and boots. "And her opponent, making her way to the ring, now residing in Orlando, Florida, Meg", the announcer said as the crowd cheered her and reached out for hi-fives. Meg then got into the ring, and looked at Eva.

*Bell rings*

Meg hit Eva with knife edge chops, and Irish whipped her in the corner to hit a corner clothesline and an enziguri. Meg then picked Eva up and hit her with a scoop slam. Meg then went for a leg drop, but Eva moved out of the way, and threw Meg out of the ring. While she was taunting, Meg went up to the top rope, and hit a missile dropkick on Eva. Meg then picked Eva up, and hit her with a brain buster before going for the pin.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Meg had won her first match on NXT, and she dominated her opponent, even if it was just Evan Marie. When she got backstage, she was congratulated by the people at NXT. Just then, Triple H and William Regal walked by. "That may have been short Meg, but you proved that you belong in the WWE," William told her with a pat on the back. "Agreed, you may be n title contention before you even know it if you keep it up and work hard," Triple H agreed as he shook Meg's hand. After those two left, everyone else left as well, except for Samoa Joe.

"Good job out there, Meg. But, there are much better wrestlers up ahead, like Billie Kay, Bayley, Asuka, etc. You have to be ready," Joe warned her after congratulating her. Meg just smiled at him. "Don't worry, Joe. I'm going to work hard so that sooner rather than later, I will get my hand on that NXT Women's Championship. God luck against Shinsuke, Joe," Meg said as Joe was getting ready to leave. "Thanks, Meg, good luck to you, too," Joe said as he left the backstage area.

Meg smiled at all her recent good fortune; she had a job as a wrestler on NXT, she had a nice condo in Orlando, which was only a short drive away from the Performance Center, and she had made friends with practically everyone on the NXT roster. "I never thought my life could get this great," Meg told herself as she got into her car to leave. She knew this wouldn't be the last of her good fortune, as she still had many years to win and win big.

 **Well, that's the end. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.**


	8. Sequel is Out Now!

**Sequel is Out Now!**

 **Requested by one of the fans of this story, Gage the Hedgehog, there is a sequel to this story called "Meg: A Journey to the Women's Championship". It covers Meg fighting women wrestlers to go home with the coveted Women's title, but her parents are going to try and stop her from achieving her dreams. Read it and find out what happens (or what's been happening so far).**


End file.
